Promise
by Dunas Priest
Summary: A short Yuan x Martel one-shot. Just before Lloyd and his crew are about to head into the Tower of Salvation for the last time, Yuan reminisces about his past, causing Lloyd to take notice...


Obvious spoiler warning to Tales of Symphonia. Do not read unless you've beaten the game or got everything with Yuan. Even then, this might be a spoiler to you. Anyway, this is an old story of mine, and... you know what? It's the first thing I've submitted to in a long time. So here you go, some Yuan/Martel goodness. I do love Yuan dearly. By the way, I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters. And I especially don't own that idiot Lloyd. I wish I owned Zelos and Yuan, though. ):

* * *

"Uh... Yuan?"

The half-elf nearly jumped, but years of living and no longer caring left him composed. He turned slowly to face the source of the voice. Red clothes... and Kratos's face. Anger flooded through Yuan as he recognized the face, and then he remembered it wasn't Kratos; it was Lloyd.

He never liked the kid. Then again, he didn't like anyone anymore. Four thousand years he had lived, and that was old, even for a half-elf. He was now beyond caring for any life. The world had showed him the ugly truth; eventually, everyone would die- even immortals.

Yuan remembered the time where he was going to kill Kratos to release Origin's seal. But when he saw Kratos, he saw that the human was already dead- inside. Yuan had been disgusted. He couldn't bring himself to kill him.

Though, the reason why Yuan didn't like Lloyd was just a familial grudge. Kratos had never shown the half-elf even a smidgen of respect during the Kharlan War, and Yuan returned the favor. Still, he supposed, it was rather unfair to hate the boy-it wasn't Lloyd's fault that Kratos was his father.

"What do you want?" Yuan replied, scowling. "I thought I said earlier that I didn't want to be your friend or anything."

He had been especially miserable ever since he discovered the loss of his ring. Yuan grimaced on the inside, but kept his visible face stoic for Lloyd to see.

"No, that's why I was wondering. Why are you helping us?" Lloyd stared at Yuan with those eyes of his. They were Mithos's eyes, to be honest-not in color nor shape, but the look that they held. Full of idealistic determination.

Yuan pitied Lloyd for not knowing the ugly truth of the world. "Why am I helping you? Why does that matter? Why are you even wasting time here? You should have already taken the teleporter to the Tower of Salvation. Stop wasting time with those vending machines," he snapped, shooting Zelos a glare.

The redheaded Chosen pretended not to notice as he continued fiddling with the machines. Lloyd just shook his head. "No, I want to know why you're always so grouchy, but you always help us in the end. Even though you were a little shaky in the beginning."

Another why was going to escape Yuan's lips, but suddenly he saw Lloyd reach into his pocket. The half-elf's eyes narrowed. "And just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Lloyd's fingers grasped something in there, and pulled it out. His fist was covering the object, but it was definitely small. "Answer my question first," he said firmly, "and I'll show you."

Yuan pursed his lips. Impertinent boy! He thought angrily. "That's really none of your business, and the more time you spend talking with me, the more time you're wasting that you could spend saving the Chosen."

"It's something personal, isn't it?" Lloyd said, his voice softening. Like he was struggling to understand Yuan. Keh! Waste of time, the half-elf thought bitterly. "Like... like with Kratos... and my mom."

"Your mother-..." Yuan started to spittle an insult, but his voice trailed off. He scowled. "You wouldn't get it," he said, finally breaking. If the boy would leave him alone, that would be good enough. "You always get to rescue your little girlfriend in the end."

Lloyd's eyes changed their color. His face was holding barely-held-back irritation. Colette was a sensitive spot for him. Yuan relished in the reaction, but continued on.

"Well, how would you like it if she was kidnapped and you couldn't rescue her, no matter what you did, you couldn't get to her? And for thousands of years, no one could? And that she wasn't even allowed to die like she should?" Yuan said, his voice dropping into a whisper. "How would you feel if you broke your promise to her?"

"I..." Lloyd started to say, but he just shook his head slowly. "I don't know... I would find a way to save her," he said. "I would do whatever I could... go to whatever lengths to rescue her. Or make her feel better. Or anything... to make her happy... to make up for that broken promise."

Yuan's eyes narrowed. "Then that's everything. That's why I'm helping you."

"What? That doesn't explain a whole lot," Lloyd said, cocking a brow.

He IS a dumb one. Nothing like his father. He must take it from his mother, Yuan thought, frustrated. "You asked and I answered. Now what's that in your hand?"

Lloyd smiled, and then reached out, dropping it into Yuan's hand. The half-elf stared at it, unable to say a word. "Well, you're right. We've wasted time," said Lloyd as he began to walk towards the teleporter with the others, and Yuan looked up from the item.

"Wait," the half-elf said, shouting after him. Lloyd stopped, but didn't turn around. "Wait," Yuan repeated desperately, and then added, "please. Just... just let her rest in peace."

Lloyd turned his head to look at Yuan, and he grinned, giving him a thumbs-up. "C'mon, Lloyd!" came Zelos's voice. Then the son of Kratos stepped onto the teleporter and vanished.

Yuan stared at the ring in his hand wistfully. "Martel," he whispered, "don't worry. I promised."

* * *

Yay sappy!


End file.
